Talk:Civil Protection
Images Maybe somebody could add some images of the beta Metrocop. Mega Sean 45 22:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Do it yourself. They should be over with the Beta articles. ::Who deleted the images? --Mega Sean 45 22:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "Human Traitors" Seriously? Good day, Wiki. I recently took notice of a improper update by a user "86.42.122.206". "Civil Protection3 is essentially the Combine's auxiliary police, making up its ranks from human '''traitors' willing to serve the Combine." '' How are Citizens that enlist in Civil Protection "traitors"? It is very possible that some Citizens joined Civil Protection for better quality ration parcels and treatment, joined to protect their loved ones (is hinted in the Control radio files), or are loyal to the Combine, having agreed with the Universal Union's ends. I think "traitor" is a improper word and should be removed entirely. One could imagine a Citizen hitting the breaking-point and enlisting in Civil Protection just to get away from the beatings, stop being hungry, and live a better life in general. I also would like to know why "auxiliary police" was added instead of the Thought Police (This game having quite a few concepts from the novel 1984). I believe Thought Police better described Civil Protection. If you have explored the radio files; you will take notice of transmissions such as "loyalty check failure" "All units begin Witness Sterilization" "Sociostability infraction in progress" which all hint that Civil Protection were essentially metroplex stabilization. '''Civil Protection is essentially the Combine's thought police in all urban areas on Earth, including City 17.'''' I believe the above better described Civil Protection. I wish I could expand my perception on this edit, but I really haven't the time. I'll be back later to see if there is a response. Could somebody revert this? If not; why do you believe it should remain?--Suff 13:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) > having agreed with the Universal Union's ends Such agreement constitutes treason in fact - actively and voluntarily siding with foreign (extraterrestrial) power, levying war not only upon one's nation of citizenship, but against the whole human race (Combine's "ends" included total human genocide by means of "supression field"-- 20:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : For there to be "treason" there would have to be two sides. There are the Citizens, those who live under the Combine's Regime, working in industrial facilities or manufacturing plants to produce items to the Combine's end. It is very possible that some Citizens believed the propaganda, and enlisted in the ranks of the Combine to serve, or enlisted for a higher quality of life, such as increased rations, real-food and cetra. Then there is the Resistance. The Resistance is mostly based in the City's canal's or the outlandish regions, and serves Humanity as a whole. The Resistance isn't known to have a source of food (aside White Forest), and is unable to consume natural fruits or grow vegetables due to the high levels of radiation and chemicals, therefor it is presumed that the Resistance may be worse off than the Citizens. Enlisting in Civil Protection isn't "treason". I believe it is a biased term to include on the article. It's very possible that Citizens also enlisted in Civil Protection to have a heightened quality of life for their family and loved ones, how would that constitute "treason". Personally; I would have most likely enlisted in Civil Protection to serve to the Combine's end. City 17 seems peaceful to me, no children running amock, no noise, just the occasional identification check and attending Workforce. I wouldn't have to worry about bills, the Combine gives me a apartment to stay in, and I wouldn't have to worry about starving to death. I have been homeless for a number of months, therefor that may be an influence on my views. --Suff 14:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) > There are the Citizens, those who live under the Combine's Regime, working in industrial facilities or manufacturing plants to produce items to the Combine's end. It is very possible that some Citizens believed the propaganda To put it bluntly - during WW2 Nazis occupied a number of European countries and well - some of the citizens also believed the propaganda and served nazi overlords. It is practically the same with one major difference - Nazis commenced genocide of Jews and Gipsies, while the Combine have "a final solution" for all Mankind. > peaceful to me, no children running amock, no noise, just the occasional identification check and attending Workforce Peaceful is in a graveyard to me. Yeah - but you forgot beatings, arrests, summary executions and the notorious death camp "Nova Prospekt". As for no children - well this means no future for mankind as a whole - perfect "final solution" variant by the Combine. > I would have most likely enlisted in Civil Protection to serve to the Combine's end Even if this would mean participating in mass executions of innocents and serving the "end" of eliminating your own species? -- 20:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Should I add some pictures of them in City 17? I dpn't know if i should take some pics Alot of inferences in this article There seems to be alot of unconfirmed information. I'm going to list some of them: tell me if I'm wrong. -"CPs wear white masks concealing their faces, with built-in vocoders to disguise their voices" It's never specifically stated within canon HL2 sources they they are using vocoders. It's impossible to tell if it's a vocoder or a side-effect of the sound of your voice travelling through the mask filters. It also goes on to say "these each contain a radio and air filters". Again, it's not confirmed if the mask specifically has a radio in it. However, there ''are''air filters easily visible on the bottom of the mask. -"CPs regularly communicate with the Overwatch Voice over their radios; they are thus constantly fed mission objectives, rewards, reminders, and are directed to respond to certain incidents, such as the locations of downed units or other criminal acts." Isn't confirmed, so this is another inference.